Thor Christmas (LONG ONE-SHOT)
by LoverMolly-Chan
Summary: It's Christmas! Suki wants to spend quality Christmas time with Loki, but Loki doesn't know what Christmas is! With a little help from Thor, they teach Loki what Christmas is about! But what happens if Loki disappears a week before Christmas? Will he show up on Christmas, or will Suki have to spend Christmas without the person she loves the most? LONGEST ONE-SHOT EVER!


**Hey! Here is the Thor Christmas fanfic I promised! I'm sorry… I tried to get it done by Christmas, but I couldn't do it! Only my Junjou Christmas fanfic made it :( So here is Thor! Hope you like it! ^_^ ****Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my OC!**

It was one afternoon in Asguard. Asguard had been suffering from high temperatures. Not even the water pools were wet. Suki came up to Loki with a box in hand.

"Loki… Merry Christmas…" She said sweetly, handing Loki the box.

"What?" Loki asked. Suddenly, Thor came up behind Loki and wrapped his arm around Loki's neck.

"Brother! Merry Christmas!" He laughed boisterously.

"Hang on! What is Christmas!?" Loki cried.

"You don't know what Christmas is!?" Thor cried.

"No…" Loki replied.

"I'll explain… Christmas is a Midguardian holiday where families get together and eat. Then, the children open presents under a tree decorated by ornaments, lights, and a star! The presents are from the parents, relatives, friends, and Santa!" Suki explained.

"Santa?" Loki asked.

"It's a man parents tell to their children. He is a very chubby man that wears a red suit and has a big white beard… Like Odin's! He brings presents to the good kids and coal to the bad ones… He's just a child's story…" Suki replied.

"I see…" Loki answered.

"Everybody in America on Midgard celebrates Christmas." Suki explained. "That's why I desired to celebrate it with you…" Suki said. She looked up at Loki with pleading eyes. Loki sighed in defeat.

"Very well… We will try to celebrate this Christmas…" Loki answered.

"Yay!" They both cried.

"So… How exactly do we celebrate this Christmas?" Loki asked.

"Oh, leave that to US!" Suki replied, grinning deviously.

-O0O-

Loki's jaw dropped. The so-called "preparations" were horrible! Lights were strung everywhere! There were tons of shining and bright decorations.

"What in Valhalla's name is this!?" Loki cried.

"Loki! Over here!" Suki called. Loki walked over to the room where Suki was trying to decorate a giant frasier fir tree!

Suki! What…" Loki cried. Suki leapt down from her tall perch and landed on all fours.

"It's a Christmas Tree! People buy them to decorate them so they have some place to put the presents." Suki replied.

"Come join us brother!" Thor cried a **HUGE **was spread across his face.

"No thank you…" Loki growled.

"But Loki! You were the one who agreed to celebrate Christmas!" Suki whined, pouting.

"I said we would 'try'! How was I supposed to know you would go all out!?" Loki snapped, growling. Suki walked up to Loki and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I just really want to celebrate Christmas… Since you don't want me to leave, I deserve to celebrate some of Midgard's holidays…" Suki explained softly. She looked to the side with pleading puppy dog eyes. "I just want to spend quality time with you, Loki… Isn't that what lovers do?" Suki asked. Loki blushed.

"Well… But… That… Uh…" Loki stammered, looking quite flustered. Suki looked up at Loki again with sad, pleading eyes.

"Please… I want to celebrate Christmas with you…" Suki begged.

"F-Fine…" Loki replied. He turned his back to Suki as he blushed a deeper shade of red. Suki hugged Loki's back.

"Thank you Loki…" Suki replied, lovingly. "Hey…" Suki said.

"W-What?" Loki replied.

"I love you…" Suki answered. Suki could feel Loki's body heat up.

"Y-Yeah…" Loki replied. Suki stood there hugging Loki. Her face grew devious. Thor saw her and realized what she did. He grew disgusted. 'Bingo!'

-O0O-

By the time Suki, Loki, and Thor were decorating, it was already nightfall!

"So, when exactly is Christmas?" Loki asked.

"Mm… Not until the 25th of December… That's not until next week…" Suki replied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Asguard was gifted with an unexpected snowfall.

"So what happens this week?" Loki asked, wiggling his fingers and creating small ice particles that looked like snow.

"It's tradition that people exchange gifts on Christmas morning. So I guess we're supposed to get each other gifts…" Suki replied.

"I see…" Loki replied.

"L-Loki… Please don't use ice magic in here… It's cold outside as is… I'm already freezing…" Suki asked. Loki stopped wiggling his fingers and smiled.

"Sorry… Here… I know what can warm you up…" Loki replied.

W-What?" Suki asked. Loki got up, grabbed a blanket, and walked over to Suki. He sat down next to her wrapped the blanket around him, and wrapped his arms around Suki.

"Better?" Loki asked. Suki blushed, but then smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" She replied.

"I was not expecting this snowfall…" Thor stated.

"Nor was I…" Suki replied.

"I did…" Loki added.

"How?" Suki asked.

"I am of Joutunheim… There is always blizzards there…" Loki replied.

"Loki…" Suki crooned.

"Do not feel sorrow for me… I have overcome it…" Loki replied.

"Are you truly?" Suki asked. Loki's eyes widened.

'Mother…' "Y-Yes…" Loki replied.

"Very well…" Suki answered.

-O0O-

The days passed and Christmas came nearer. Loki had disappeared most of the week. Suki began to worry.

"Loki!? Loki! Loki?" Suki called. She had found Thor. "Oh! Thor! Have you seen Loki?" Suki asked, running up to Thor.

"No… I have not…" Thor replied.

"Where do you think he may have gone" Suki asked.

"I do not know…" Thor answered. Suki looked around. She began to worry.

"Him disappearing worries me…" Suki stated.

"I am sure he is fine…" Thor assured.

"Okay…" Suki replied.

-O0O-

A few days later, Christmas arrived! Suki got up happy, but then remembered Loki. Her face fell. She walked outside and saw that the whole palace was lit up! She walked over to the Christmas Tree . Loki was standing there! The tree was lit up and there were many presents under it.

"L-Loki?" Suki asked. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas Suki…" Loki answered.

"M-Merry Christmas Loki… But…" Suki began. Loki was dirty from head to toe. Loki began to walk up to her.

"I got you something…" Loki said.

"W-Where have you been? Where did you go? Why did you do? And…" Suki began. She surveyed him as was disgusted. "Why are you all dirty?" Suki asked. Loki smiled and chuckled.

"I was working… Are you not going to take your Christmas gift?" Loki asked. Suki looked down and place something in her hand. She opened her palm and saw a gold necklace. Sapphire stones served as the middle piece. They sparkled along with the rest of the palace. Suki was shocked. He had his hand under hers. He chuckled. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"A-Are these real sapphires?" Suki asked.

"Yes… The chain and holding is made of real karat gold…" Loki answered.

"Wh-Where did you get this!?" Suki asked.

"I went to Midgard and found them…" Loki replied.

"But how!? Sapphires are the most rarest and hardest gems to find at Midgard!" Suki cried.

"I have my ways…" Loki replied.

"Loki… It's beautiful! I love it!" Suki cried hugging Loki. Loki smiled.

"I'm glad you like it…" Loki replied.

"I love you…" Suki said.

"I do too…" Loki replied. He smiled. In his head, though, he was worried. 'If she ever finds out…'

The rest of the day was great! Loki and Suki both got new spell books. Thor got weapons, and Suki got her own steel sword, golden bow, and ice daggers that Loki made. The daggers wouldn't melt in the hottest temperatures. And It wouldn't ever break. And they would come back to her on command… Just like Thor's Mjölner. Thor noticed Suki's necklace. When Suki wasn't looking, he pulled Loki into another room.

"Brother… Where did you get Suki's necklace… And don't tell me what you told Suki…" Thor asked, frowning.

"I am called the trickster after all…" Loki replied grinning. Thor rammed Loki up into a wall.

"Don't play games with me brother…" Thor growled. Loki kept quiet. Thor chuckled. He lowered Loki down. "What's the matter? Silver tongue turn to lead?" Thor asked.

"I… I disguised myself as an archeologist and stole sapphires they found..." Loki answered. "Please don't tell her! She'll kill me!" Loki begged. Thor chuckled.

"Don't worry… I won't…" Thor promised. "If she does, I'll tell her that you begged... And how you looked..." Thor chuckled. Loki growled.

"Thor!" Loki roared. Thor just chuckled. Loki grumbled something about Thor being an oaf. He then walked off in a huff. Thor just chuckled. Loki smiled. He ran up to Suki.

"Suki..." Loki began. Suki jumped.

"Ya~!" She screamed. She turned around and saw Loki. Loki chuckled, putting his fist up over his lips to suppress a laugh.

"Heh... I'm sorry... Did I startle you?" Loki asked, smiling sweetly.

"S-Sort of..." Suki replied. Loki laughed. He hugged Suki

"Sorry..." Loki replied.

"Loki?" Suki asked.

"I want to show you something..." Loki said.

"O-Okay..." Suki replied.

"Brother... You come too." Loki said.

"Very well..." Thor replied. Loki took Suki's hand and led her outside.

"Loki, wait! Let me get my coat!" Suki insisted.

"You won't need one..." Loki replied. He led her outside. It was shinning.

"The weather changed..." Suki stated.

"Watch this..." Loki said. Suki turned and watched Loki. He waved his hand and storm clouds came. It began.

"Loki!" Suki snapped, glaring. "Now my hair's wet!"

"So?" Loki asked.

"My hair gets so frizzy!" Suki replied, pouting. "It takes me forever to fix it!"

"There's no humidity here... So frizz never happens..." Loki replied. Suki remembered that Asguard's temperature is almost always perfect... Almost. She blushed at being corrected. "Okay... Now what?" Suki asked.

"Watch..." Loki replied. She watched Loki and he snapped his fingers. The rain turned into snow! Suki's eyes widened.

"Wow! How did you-" Suki began

"I've been practicing..." Loki replied, a smug grin on his face.

"It's so pretty!" Suki cried. She turned to Loki. She ran up and hugged him. "This is so nice... Thank you Loki..." Suki said, snuggling into Loki's arms.

"You are welcome... I have one more gift..." Loki replied.

"W-What?" Suki replied. Loki lead Suki back inside. He blindfolded her halfway. "Loki?" Suki asked. Loki moved his mouth near Suki's ear.

"Just trust me..." Loki whispered. He could feel Suki's body heating up. They soon stopped. Loki smiled. "Are you ready? We are here." Loki asked.

"Yes..." Suki replied.

"Okay..." Loki replied. He pulled the blindfold off Suki. She saw what she thought was the most beautiful dress she ever saw. It was a deep, long, sapphire blue dress. It was strapless. The top most layer of the dress was satin. The dress appeared to go down all the way to her ankles. Suki's breath was stolen

"Loki... It's..." Suki began.

"I searched every tailor I could find. I find one at the realm of Nidavellir..." Loki replied. He smiled at Suki's shock. "You have NO idea how much pain I had to go through to get them to make it for you..." Loki stated.

"Loki... It's gorgeous... I love it..." Suki replied, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why do you cry?" Loki asked.

"I'm so happy!" Suki cried. She fell to her knees and cried. Loki smiled and kneed down next to her. He hugged her.

"Do you feel like you could use it soon?" Loki asked.

"What do you mean?" Suki asked.

"I've convinced Father to let us have a Christmas ball..." Loki replied. Suki stared at Loki.

"And..." Thor began, gaining the couple's attention. "Father has made you two the guests of honor..." Thor said, grinning. Suki's eyes widened. She cried harder.

"Suki... What is wrong?" Loki asked.

"I don't deserve this kindness... I feel so lucky..." Suki sobbed. Loki smiled. He rubbed her back in small circles to calm her down. After some time, she did calm down.

"So... Do you accept Father's invitation?" Loki asked. Suki looked at Loki. Loki got up and backed away a bit.

"Loki?" Suki asked. Loki got on one knee and crossed one arm over his stomach, the other behind his back. He bowed deeply in front of Suki.

"Do you accept our invitation... Milady?" Loki asked. Suki blushed at his formality.

"Y-Yes..." Suki replied.

-O0O-

That night, the ball was underway. There was a feast in the Grand Dinning Hall. Then the guests were led into the Grand Ballroom. Many people danced. Fandrel danced with Lady Sif. Volstagg danced happily with several maidens. It was finally time for the main event.

"I would like the guests of honor to dance the final dance..." Odin called. The audience turned to the giant door.

Suki came in wearing her dress with Loki wearing his royalist outfit he could find. That was his royal green robe. They walked to the center hand-in-hand. Suki's hair was in a long, elegant ponytail. They turned to each other. Suki had a deep blush on her face. Loki just smiled. They began to dance. Soon, The Warriors Three were dancing. Then Thor came in. He danced with Lady Sif. Then Thor cut in between Suki and Loki.

"Gah!" Loki exclaimed.

"My turn brother!" Thor cried, grinning. Suki just laughed. She danced with Thor until Volstagg cut in.

"I want a chance!" He cried, happily. Suki laughed and danced with him. Then Fandrel came in.

"I never got a chance to associate with her!" Fandrel said. Suki laughed again and danced with him. By that time, Loki was about to murder the Warriors Three. But Fandrel spun Suki into Loki's arms. He just smiled and winked as he went to dance with another maiden. Suki smiled. Loki just smiled hopelessly.

"Well..." Loki began. He bowed again, just the same when he asked for her reply to the invitation. "May I have this dance, Milady?" Loki asked. Suki smiled again. Loki held out his hand for her.

"I am pleased to accept..." Suki replied, placing her hand on his. They danced until the end, only to go to bed happy.

**Well! There you go! I was going to end it at the part where Loki and Thor go back to Suki, but one thing led to another. But either way I am very pleased with this fanfic! This is probably the CLEANEST fanfic I have EVER written! I hope you like it, clean or not! Hope you liked! Bye!**


End file.
